


Mrbeast X Reader Vore

by mrbeastsibuprofen



Category: MrBeast - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mrbeast - Freeform, Other, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, youtuber Mrbeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbeastsibuprofen/pseuds/mrbeastsibuprofen
Summary: This has vore in it so read at your own risk. For those of you who are comfortable reading this is prey (reader) POV fatal and micro, both willing :)
Relationships: Mrbeast/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Mrbeast X Reader Vore

A few days after receiving a message from MrBeast that you were the winner of a contest where you get to meet him, you finally arrived in North Carolina. He was extremely sweet to you, he was very handsome and gave you everything you asked for when you did. You loved being around him and trusted him a lot already in the few hours you’ve been with him, so when he asked if he could test something out on you, without hesitation you agreed to it. He handed you a pill, asking you to take it, then you blacked out and fell into his arms after you took the pill. When you finally woke up, you noticed that you were sitting on a giant pale hand, then when you looked up you saw MrBeast’s giant face staring back at you. You wanted to be afraid, but knew there was no way he would hurt you. He smiled when he noticed you were finally waking up. “Hey there...” His voice was soft and gentle, but his greenish blue eyes were filled with excitement. You pressed harder against his hand, staring up at him nervously. Gravity shifted down as he lifted his hand up closer to his face. “You’re okay...” He pet your back gently with one of his fingers from the hand that wasn’t holding you. It felt nice to have a human touch calming you down, but the size difference kept you on edge. “By now you must obviously realize I shrank you.” He moved his finger up to pet your hair. “I hope you’re not too angry, I just had to see how cute a tiny human would be.” He leaned in closer and bit his lip a little. “I will say, you are cute... The cutest I’ve ever seen...” You flinched when he closed his eyes and pressed you against his face. The side of your face rested against the bridge of his nose and the top of his lip pressed against your chest. You could feel his scruffy facial hair against you in contrast to his smooth pale skin, relaxing as you accepted the gentle nuzzle he was giving you. After a while you could feel his lips gently pressing against your chest curl into a smile, then press down with a tiny kiss, then another, and soon you’re receiving multiple quick soft kisses against your body. The sensations were indescribable. You pressed your hands against his face to try to stabilize yourself but the tingles you get with every little kiss don’t feel any less intense. You move one hand to his upper lip and can feel his fuzzy mustache against every part of your hand. He continues to send shivers down your spine with every kiss putting pressure on your chest, then lets his tongue slip out between his lips to taste you in between kisses. You whimper and squeeze your eyes shut tightly when you feel his hot slimy tongue press against your shirt. His saliva easily soaks through the fabric and into your skin. Every lick becomes longer and more intense, with more drool and smacking sounds when his soft tongue darts back into his mouth. You arch your back and press your hands harder against his skin, but despite all of your whimpering he doesn’t stop. You could hear his drool being squished around inside and swallowed, feeling a warm breath against you when he opens his mouth again to keep licking you. Pretty soon the kisses stop completely, and it’s clear to you now, he’s more interested in your taste than teasing you for being so small and cute. His face heats up with a slight blush as he begins to treat you more like a tasty treat than a helpless shrunken person. His soft tongue slides out from between his lips to taste around your legs, sucking one of your feet into his mouth. Softness and warmth take over your leg as it’s slurped into his mouth, then he lets go of it and his tongue makes its way up to the rest of you. As he pulls his slimy pink tongue up your body, he begins to open his mouth wide. By the time he makes it to your upper half, his tongue is extended to press against your little body from below your chest to your feet, and the back of his throat is clear in your view. Your eyes widen at the sight of it. You can see absolutely everything. His cute front teeth were poking out slightly from his top lip, sticky saliva clung to the roof of his mouth and some of his teeth from his tongue that was busy tasting you. Other than his teeth that could obviously be sharp if he wanted to use them in that way, everything looked so unbelievably soft. It looked cozy, with plenty of room inside for him to move you around while tasting you if he wanted to. You shuddered looking down his throat. Light disappeared past a certain point, but you knew even without seeing that it could possibly be twice as soft as his tongue. You couldn’t even begin to imagine how soft that would feel. You wanted him to swallow you, to feel yourself being squeezed down into him, and have all of your power taken from you with as little as one effortless gulp. The shock from seeing the back of his throat and realization that you’d easily fit down it stayed with you even as he closed his mouth and pulled back away from you to get whatever taste of you was left on his tongue. Hearing the sound of a powerful swallow and the saliva with your flavor being squished down his throat sent every message you needed to know that he wanted more than just your taste going down his throat. He wanted you. His hot humid breath hit you when he opened his mouth again slightly just to try to catch his breath. He stared down at you with a pleading yet greedy look in his eyes, knowing you knew exactly what he wanted. He got closer once again, sticking his tongue out just a bit to lick your face and neck. Eventually the licking became more desperate, he wanted you more than anything. His breathing became shaky along with your yelping becoming louder because of the wonderful sensation of his slimy tongue against your skin. He pulled back after he licked your skin so much that your face was almost entirely soaked in his drool. You blushed hard when a loud gulp brought your full attention to his throat. He wanted to make sure you could hear every bit of your taste being swallowed down. He panted quietly through his mouth after swallowing, his eyes were half closed and staring down at your now tiny and powerless body with the same desire he had earlier, only more. You know he wouldn’t be able to resist swallowing you up without a second thought. At your size, you wouldn’t be able to stop him from making a living snack out of you, but at the same time you weren’t sure if you even wanted to stop him. In fact, you felt yourself go completely limp against his hand and submit to him entirely right when you watched his neck tense up with that loud gulp a few seconds ago. It took that much to admit to yourself that you wanted to be swallowed just as much as he wanted to swallow you. Your eyes shot down to the rest of his body below where he was holding you when a loud rumbling noise came from his belly. His stomach clearly sounded empty, and he had the perfect meal to stuff it with right in his hand. You know you should be terrified, but you wouldn’t mind filling that role at all. You wanted to be his food more than anything. You grabbed onto one of his fingers when his stomach growled again, then held on tighter when his hand tilted forward slightly. As he began to lift you higher, you looked back to his face. He looked hungry, staring directly at you like you were about to fix that problem whether you liked it or not. His tongue poked out of his mouth and pressed down against his lips as he licked them. Then his lips parted a bit and his tongue slowly moved around his teeth, unable to stay still knowing what will probably be the best meal of his life was about to be all his and gulped down within minutes. He was drooling like crazy, having to swallow every few seconds to keep it from leaking out of his mouth. He brought his hand closer to his mouth, flattening his palm slowly as he did. You leaned back as he pressed the side of his hand against his chin, then his lip twitched impatiently before finally opening his mouth. He breathed a shaky hot breath onto you, the warmth drawing you in and tempting you to crawl inside. His tongue comfortably rested behind his bottom row of shiny white teeth, just waiting to taste you even more. Even though he was the one who was hungry, you soon realized that you couldn’t wait much longer either. You moved forward a little, then started to crawl closer. You placed your hand on his bottom lip, feeling the warm red surface sink down underneath your touch. You looked inside once again, seeing the dark back of his throat that you couldn’t wait to be gulped down into. You ducked under his front teeth and crawled inside. It was much warmer, a lot more humid, but there was plenty of room to fit the rest of your body inside. As you crawled in completely, feeling a few strands of saliva cling to you in the process, he began to move his tongue. Once your little legs and feet were far enough away from his teeth to be safe, he clicked his teeth shut and instantly got to work on tasting you. You whimpered a bit when his tongue effortlessly moved you around in his mouth, quickly covering you in his spit as he pressed you up against the roof of his mouth and pushed you delicately between his teeth. You could tell he was resisting the urge to chew because of how quickly he would safely tuck you into to one of his cheeks. He was definitely going crazy tasting you, if he was chewing you’d think you were any other piece of food he’s ever eaten. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and let this happen, shivering in pleasure as his soft gooey tongue moved around all around you, tasting every little part of your body. His mouth was so soft, incredibly warm, comfortable and perfect for you, but you couldn’t wait for what was next. After a few more seconds of tasting, his tongue pressed back and let you slide towards the back of his throat. You could feel your feet being tugged on by his throat muscles, and you were more than ready to be forced down into them. You felt him tense up, clearly about to swallow. His tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, then quickly pressed back and shoved you down. A loud, hard gulp filled your ears as you felt yourself being pulled completely into his throat. As you slid down in his neck you could hear his muffled satisfied sigh, then his heart thumping steadily as you traveled deeper into him. His throat was so soft, yet so strong and squeezed you from every side. After a few seconds of sliding down his throat you were squished down into his stomach. You filled him up perfectly, it was about as roomy as his mouth was and you could tell by another happy moan and the feeling of him gently patting his belly that you made him feel full. His stomach gurgled as he began to digest you, and you relaxed. You didn’t move at all, you wanted this and wanted more than anything to be digested and become a part of him. You already submitted to him by the time you began to fall unconscious, slowly feeling him go still and begin snoring as he fell asleep. The only movements you felt were from his belly rising and falling with every slow deep sleepy breath as well as his stomach gently churning and the gooey liquids moving around you starting to process you into energy for him. You knew he definitely enjoyed swallowing you and he will definitely enjoy digesting you as well. Your final moments were spent peacefully sharing the closeness with him as his body claimed you as his own, listening to his body working and his stomach digesting and his gentle snoring that reminded you how you would be used as nutrients for such a perfect caring person.


End file.
